Elze Silhoueska
is one of Touya Mochizuki's wives . She is the older one of the Silhoueska twins who were saved by Touya from being swindled. As melee warrior, she trains under Takeru Mochizuki together with Ende. She currently lives with Touya and everyone else at Brunhild Dukedom. Appearance Elze is a girl in her middle teenage years with green eyes and waist length silver hair, of which two bunches of hair are held in two "sleeves" near her face. She wears green culotte shorts that have a green bow on the small of her back. Under her shorts, she wears a long-sleeved purple shirt with a white center. Under her shirt, Elze is shown to wear long (reaching past her elbows) white gloves with small ribbons. Her knee-length boots follow the same regime, being purple and having white-rimmed purple socks, and just like her gloves being white, the foot areas of the boots are also white. She also wears a turquoise necktie which features a metal clip near her neck. This clip is similarly shaped to the astrological symbol of Pluto, which is also found on her shorts. Personality Elze is sincere, optimistic, and candid. She always has some foresight in most situations. Save a topic, Elze is one of the least shy characters to appear in the series. She gladly prods Touya with dirty jokes, and she sometimes reveals perverted situations that could happen as seen when she was explaining why she did not want to fight a mega slime, a monster made entirely of acidic slime. She has been shy on the topic of her appearance, and this is what brings out her "tsundere" behavior. Additionally, Elze is also shy on the topic of her femininity. In addition to having a more hot-headed personality (and thus less ladylike) than Linze, her breasts are also smaller. She grew out her hair in a vain attempt to increase her femininity, but only started showing more confidence upon meeting Touya. Abilities * - Elze is a fist-fighter which is known as "Brawler" in this world . *'Strength' - To aid her close combat capabilities, Elze is stronger than normal. *'Agility' - To aid her close combat capabilities, Elze is more agile than normal. This is seen throughout the series as she dropkicks many with ease. *'Null Magic' - She is able to use Null magic spell, . After receiving engagement ring from Touya Mochizuki, she is able to use , , and while using the ring . *'Improved Fighting Power' - It is Elze's . As a of Takeru Mochizuki, she is bestowed by the god's divine power with increased fighting power . Paraphernalia *'Gauntlets' - Elze used gauntlets for her equipment since her first appearance in the series. These gauntlets are broken during her quest for capturing certain thieves . *'Greaves' - Elze used greaves as her leg protector. She bought it at Eight Bears Weapon Shop while Touya bought his katana. *'Metallic Green Gauntlet' - Elze used a magic-enchanted gauntlet for replacing her last broken gauntlets. The gauntlet has high magic defense and wind attribute for repelling long distance attacks. She bought it at Berkut Armor Shop in pair but only use one half of it. *'Red and Gold Gauntlet' - Elze used a magic-enchanted gauntlet for replacing her last broken gauntlets. The gauntlet is able to accumulate magic power and transform it into physical attack burst. She bought it Berkut Armor Shop in pair but only use one half of it. *'Phrasium Gauntlets' - Elze received gauntlets made of Phrasium (crystal material) which is a pile bunker type from Touya. Each gauntlet has a drill attached on it that will release upon contact and retract back to its original position. *'Gerhilde' - Elze's exclusive Frame Gear which is a hand-to-hand combat assault type FG. *'Engagement Ring' - Elze received diamond ring made of platinum metal as engagement ring from Touya Mochizuki. The ring is magically self-fit and also enchanted with , , and by Touya which allows her to utilize them. Because Elze's main weapon is gauntlets and using ring would hinder her dexterity, she wears the ring as necklace using mithril chain that Touya also gave her. *'Sacred Ring' - Elze received platinum gold ring from World God as wedding gift which was given through the great spirits. The ring is a sacred treasure which can act as receiver for Touya's divine power. Quotes *''"Leave it to me.. I'll hit you if you forget about that."'' - Elze before her wedding kiss . Trivia *Elze wears Pluto Astronomical Symbol on her tie and shorts. *She has a tendency to make any food she cooks extremely spicy due to her abnormal resiliency as stated by Linze *She can get easily embarrassed when confronted with overly romantic or unexpected situations especially when Touya is involved which leads to her attacking him though this is usually unintentional (such as when she attacked Touya when he tried to kiss her). *Due to being one of the least complicated Frame Gear in terms of design Elze was her personal Frame Gear Gerhilde ahead of the others. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Brunhild Dukedom Category:Adventurers Category:Brunhild Royalty Category:Human